User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK's V5E13 - The Fall of the Fall Maiden - Impressions/Recap
SO, as RWBY's disappointing and forgettable Volume 5 gets close to an end, the Winter 2018 Anime Season arrives. Saw any that interests you? ...Do you even watch anime? So far, I've seen Ito Junji Collection, Violet Evergarden, Killing Bites, Pop Team Epic, Beatless and Darling in the Franxx, and still waiting Fate/EXTRA - Last Encore. >Ito Junji Collection is an adaptation of Ito Junji's works, the stories from the David Cronenberg of manga, that all have a terrifying concept with the only miracle being the knowledge that none of those things could believably happen in real life. Examples include Uzumaki, Tomie and The Enigma of the Amigara Fault, though the adaptation also includes the shorter, one-shot stories. ...I hope they don't adapt A Shit To Remember though. >Violet Evergarden looks pretty good, visuals-wise it's beautiful and story-wise it looks like a good drama. >Killing Bites, only seen the 1st ep so far...the action looks good, visuals are fine for me, though one warning: It has breasts. As in, nipples and everything, uncensored. They don't focus on them for long, but it still caught me off-guard. Nipples aside, it's definitely at least trashy ecchi, though the action is good. >PopTeamEpic...Poptepipic....it's the most Post-Modernist shit I have ever seen in my entire life. There are no words that can describe it well, it's something you must see to understand. >''Beatless''....it's fine, I guess. It doesn't look bad but it doesn't feel mind-blowing either. >''Darling in the Franxx'' is Studio Trigger going back to their Gainax days, to the times of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Especially the former. ---- In other news, this thing. For newcomers to this thing, this is basically me, making an informal recap of what happened in the episode, while giving my thoughts about what happens. It also includes fancy color speak, the Language of Truth, of which 2 colors are particularly notable: Red means truth, fact in the eyes of the user, le me. Blue means a guess, an hypothesis, a theory. Due to the (absolute lack of) feedback on the idea of using the images's captions within them instead of below them, I'll assume they were fine and continue to use them. As before, this is written as I watched the episode. Released rather late because instead of starting watching the episode at 12-2pm....I started watching it at 9pm, due to severe disatisfaction with Volume 5. The number of improvements it has done since Vol.4 are minimal and in many ways it's just worse. PS: 'In the making of this thing, I discovered that one should never upload an image that includes an & in their name to a Wikia. I did that, and the pics literally disappeared afterwards. I had to upload them again with a different name. Thankfully, none of this happened in the case where it mattered the most. In any case, off we go. First thing we get is: ''Triumph (or Triumph!) Volume 5 burned me out too much, so, I have no idea of what to talk about here. So, enjoy this video of a penguin falling. 1) ''why'' V5 13 00001.png|''Alright sis...'' RYvsEB2.png RYvsEB3.png RYvsEB4.png RYvsEB5.png RYvsEB6.png RYvsEB7.png RedvsMerc1.png|''Roses are Red, Violets are Blue'' RedvsMerc2.png|''I raise my leg'' RedvsMerc3.png|''Your scythe gets floored!'' RedvsMerc4.png RedvsMerc5.png RedvsMerc6.png|''Mercury, that didn't even rhyme'' RedvsMerc7.png|''Do I look like I care?'' Oh, look. The totally-was-going-to-happen-someday "Ruby loses her scythe in battle and uses CQC" moment thrown only to justify having her learn hand-to-hand instead of something that would be far more useful for someone whose fighting style specializes in the use of a scythe. Because using her Speed to pick up her scythe faster than anyone can respond is impossible, right? And worst of all, she's engaging ''MERCURY'' here. The guy whose fighting style heavily involves CQC, whose kicks are fierce and fast and etc. Ruby, meanwhile, has never used CQC ever ''besides training with literally the noobiest member of her team: Oscar. So, let's see how they ruin Mercury to make Ruby look awesome. RedvsMerc8.png|''Not-really-Karate... RedvsMerc9.png|''PUNCH!'' RedvsMerc10.png|''Wait, what-'' RedvsMerc11.png|''OW!'' RedvsMerc12.png|''MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!'' RedvsMerc13.png|''What is wrong with you?!'' RedvsMerc14.png|''Next time, put some effort into your rhymes...'' RedvsMerc15.png|''Or don't rhyme at all'' ......Of course. They have Mercury Black, the guy whose entire combat screentime had him always use his legs, 100% of the time, never throwing the smallest punch EVER because his fighting style is 1000% Kick-Based, Kick-Focused, and Kick-Reliant.... ...throw a punch for the first time in his life, for no reason whatsoever. There is no explanation that justifies this. Even if you say "he underestimated her, blah blah blah", that doesn't explain why he would suddenly decide to use a punch and not just another kick. This is...It's not even unbelievable, it's incredible. I came into this episode with very high expectations of being disappointed at some point. And I was disappointed...literally 10 seconds into the episode. 10 FUCKING SECONDS INTO THE EPISODE. This has got to be a new record. The only thing I maybe liked about this disappointing scene is Ruby's voice; Angrey Ruby sounds better than Normal Ruby, though only because Ruby recently just sounds....too squeaky. Don't get me wrong, I don't despise her voice, if I despise anyone's it's Nora's if only because I can barely understand what the fuck she's saying. But after Vol.3, I just feel that Lindsay doesn't put as much effort into it, Ruby used to sound high-pitched but since Vol.4 she just sounds squeaky. But that's just me. JauneTheAmplifier1.png|''Hey Jaune, are you done? I wanna fight!'' JauneTheAmplifier2.png|''Well, I have no idea what I'm doing, but...'' JauneTheAmplifier3.png|''...I think she's coming to'' JauneTheAmplifier4.png|''Wish she came faster though'' JauneTheAmplifier5.png|''Seriously, I can't feel my arms'' JauneTheAmplifier6.png|''Oh, stop whining and be glad you unlocked such a convenient Semblance at such a convenient time'' So, that was indeed his Semblance. Healing. Not a Shield like Monty implied back in Volume 1, Healing. Great. Now our only hope is that his Semblance is a Healing Shield. On a side note, I cannot believe RNJR just engaged in the most moronic of tactics they could've done in this situation. Instead of leaving Ren to guard Jaune and have Nora fight Hazel, they did the inverse, leave Nora to guard Jaune and send Ren to fight Hazel. In other words, they sent ''Ren, WHO DOESN'T HAVE THE BEST STAMINA OR DEFENSE',' to fight''' THE MANLY MAN WITH LIGHTNING HANDS, and left Nora, '''''WHO GETS STRONGER WHEN HIT BY LIGHTNING, to guard Jaune. ............Ugh, it's already....what, 2nd, 3rd time in this Volume? The characters are in a dire situation, and the writers have them do the most moronic things they could do in said dire situations, for no reason other than to maximize the chances of someone dying, solely because they decided to be absolute morons. It's like they don't care anymore. In Volume 3, this didn't happen. Penny's was planned, Ozpin's was surprising but believable, Roman's was bullshit but excusable, and Pyrrha's Suicide-by-Maiden can be reasoned too. And in Volume 4, even if no one died at the end, they at least bothered to show Qrow's Aura dropping before having him poisoned (even though he shouldn't have since the stinger just grazed him, not injected him), and then showing him pretty sick all the way to the finale. ...This time? We got Kali's entire scene in True Colors, and now this. It's like they don't even care about making the characters's (potential) deaths believable, they just have them be god-damn stupid to excuse it. And it's not even human, understandable mistakes like "Forgot he could do that". RWBY seriously needs another writer. Miles is the bane of this show and sometimes it feels like he gets worse more than better every Volume. V5 13 00003.png|''Wait, what? My Semblance?'' JauneTheAmplifier8.png|''Yeah! I mean...how else are you healing her?'' JauneTheAmplifier9.png|''Magic? I mean, I wouldn't be the first'' JauneTheAmplifier10.png|''Besides, Aura heals our bodies, right? So what would be the point?'' JauneTheAmplifier11.png|''Actually, I don't think I'm healing her...'' V5 13 00004.png|''I think I'm amplifying her Aura!'' JauneTheAmplifier13.png|''Wait, but, what if you run out?'' JauneTheAmplifier14.png|''Oh, don't worry. I got lots of it!'' JauneTheAmplifier15.png|''At least, that's what Pyrrha said...heheh...'' ...................Okay, this is a nice subversion of what everyone had assumed. How nice..............but it also makes Jaune even more of a loser. His Semblance is amplifying others's Auras. Since Aura is the reason they can do what they do, this means that Jaune's Semblance, which reflects his character according to Ren, is ''to make others look better, at his expense.'' ........You can't really be more of a loser that way, when even your very Semblance says that you suck so much you only exist to make others look good. That, has got to hurt. Just look at his face in the last pic, he knows this. There's also another problem: A Healing Semblance could, in a way, be in line with what we were shown in Volume 1. ...But if his Semblance is amplifying Auras, it doesn't, at all. Not even a little. Unless back then Jaune amplified his own Aura, and given that you use up Aura to use your Semblance, that makes no sense whatsoever. JauneTheAmplifier16.png|''Ugh, what happened...Shawn? Am I still dreaming?'' JauneTheAmplifier17.png|''(Finally! It won't be long)'' RenvsHazel1.png|YOU HAVE MADE A FOOLISH MISTAKE' RenvsHazel2.png RenvsHazel3.png RenvsHazel4.png RenvsHazel5.png|AWAY!'' V5 13 00005.png|''ARGH!'' RenvsHazel7.png|''I inmediately regret this decision'' RenvsHazel8.png|''LIGHTNING...'' V5 13 00006.png|''PUNCH!!!'' RenvsHazel10.png|''(I hate my life right now)'' V5 13 00007.png|''AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!'' RenvsHazel12.png|''REEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!!!!!!'' RenvsHazel13.png|''I knew this would happen. Go! I got her'' .................................................................................Are you fucking kidding me? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! REN DID NOT EVEN LAST 12 SECONDS BEFORE BEING KO'D!!!! They couldn't even bother to give Ren some badass moment of action like they gave him back in Volume 4, or even in Volume 1, ONE. They had Ren go fight Hazel, instead of the most logical choice Nora Valkyrie, just to have him get hurt, just so Nora could get an emotional moment and be pushed into action. That's literally the entire and sole purpose of this scene, and it's disgusting. The worst part is that NONE OF THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN.'' Jaune's entire conversation with Nora about his Semblance could've been done with Ren, while Nora went off to fight Hazel from the get go, which is what she should've done. ''Why the hell do you do this, WHY THE HELL DO YOU REDUCE REN'S CHARACTER TO SUCH A BAD JOKE?! A character whose sole purpose is to get hurt so Nora can kick ass. REN IS A JOKE.'' And on top of this, ''WHERE THE HELL IS OSCAR?! WHY THE HELL IS HAZEL NOT TRYING TO KILL OSCAR?! GOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT '' JauneTheAmplifier18.png|''Hey Shawn...'' JauneTheAmplifier19.png|''What's happening....?'' JauneTheAmplifier20.png|''You took a spear to the liver, and-'' V5 13 00008.png|''I asked what's happening, not what happened...Dunce'' JauneTheAmplifier22.png|''Good to have you back, Weiss'' '' ---- PS: It was at this point that I literally quit the episode. I came in expecting disappointment, and I was.....not disappointed? One disappointment, alright. Two disappointments, that's no good. But like they say, 3rd time's the charm. I could not handle it anymore, this episode was so full of bullshit that I just had to quit. Literally just 3 minutes into the episode, including the Opening. So far, this episode feels WORSE than last episode. And considering last episode also felt WORSE than the episode before it in an overall sense....the way this is shaping up, this Finale will be the worst Finale in the history of RWBY. It might even be worse than Breach. If anyone quits the show after this Volume, you got my biggest and most sincere sympathies. I remember going into V5E1 and enjoying the episode. I remember being excited for V5E2 and not being disappointed. This Volume started so well....WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! ---- OzvsHL1.png|''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!'' OzvsHL2.png|''AAAAH! My back! Again!'' OzvsHL3.png OzvsHL4.png|''I hate my life...oh, hi Ren'' OzvsHL5.png|''Dammit Qrow, you're useless!'' OzvsHL6.png|''RAAAAAWWWRRR!!'' OzvsHL7.png OzvsHL8.png OzvsHL9.png OzvsHL10.png OzvsHL11.png|''(Ah, crap)'' OzvsHL12.png OzvsHL13.png NoraToTheRescue1.png|''HIDING BEHIND A CHILD'S FACE?'' NoraToTheRescue2.png|''A MONSTER LIKE YOU....'' V5 13 00011.png|''MUST BE STAAAAAPPPDDD!!!'' ...Hazel does know that Ozpin doesn't choose who he ends up in, right? Also, I think the "hiding behind a kid's face" line should've been said in the previous episode. Not after a whole set of fights with Ozpin. NoraToTheRescue4.png|''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'' NoraToTheRescue5.png|''-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'' NoraToTheRescue6.png|''THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME?!'' NoraToTheRescue7.png|''-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!'' NoraToTheRescue8.png|''...Ah crap'' NoraToTheRescue9.png|''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'' NoraToTheRescue10.png|''-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!'' NoraToTheRescue11.png|''OOOFF!'' NoraToTheRescue12.png|''I-It's not over-'' NoraToTheRescue13.png|''Oof!'' NoraToTheRescue14.png|''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!'' V5 13 00012.png|''HOW MANY MORE CHILDREN WILL YOU SEND TO THEIR DEATHS, OZPIN?!'' ....Great, so Miles also forgot about Nora's Semblance. She's getting shocked and it's actually affecting her. I would believe that she screams because Hazel is crushing her head or something, but she actually convulses while at it, as if she was really being electrocuted. Even though her Semblance means she shouldn't. Hell, the very first time we saw her Semblance, she was shocked and yet did not convulse at all. Hell, she took a LIGHTNING BOLT and did not even flinch a little. Goddammit Miles. Having her scream, just scream, would've been fine since we can justify it as Hazel crushing her, and lightning or no that has got to hurt. But actually convulsing from the electricity, electricity that she should be shrugging off because of this thing called SEMBLANCE? That's just bullshit. And even if Nora had some limit to the amount of electricity she can absorb at a time, considering we saw her ABSORBING A LIGHTNING BOLT WITHOUT EVEN FLINCHING, I'm pretty sure Hazel's lightning hand is well below Nora's limits. ChargedNora1.png|''That's enough...'' ChargedNora2.png|''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'' ChargedNora3.png|''WHAT?!'' ChargedNora4.png|''-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'' V5 13 00013.png|''-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!'' I'm no expert, but...I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with Nora's skeleton. ChargedNora6.png|''GET'' V5 13 00014.png|''DUNKED!'' ChargedNora8.png ChargedNora9.png ChargedNora10.png ChargedNora11.png|''HOW YOU LIKE THAT, GORILLAMAN?!'' BlastedHazel1.png|''Let me tell you about his Semblance!'' BlastedHazel2.png|''He can block the pain. That's how he can dope on Dust!'' BlastedHazel3.png|''....Ok...'' BlastedHazel4.png|''I ADMIT YOU GOT ME GOOD...'' BlastedHazel5.png|''BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN'' BlastedHazel6.png|''If our hits won't hurt him...'' BlastedHazel7.png|''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!'' BlastedHazel8.png|''We just need to hit harder!'' BlastedHazel9.png|''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'' BlastedHazel10.png|''-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'' V5 13 00015.png|''-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!'' BlastedHazel12.png BlastedHazel13.png|''BUUUUULLLLLLSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!'' V5 13 00016.png BlastedHazel15.png BlastedHazel16.png BlastedHazel17.png Nora has the most annoying scream I have ever heard in this entire Volume, if not the entire show. BlastedHazel18.png|''Did Hazel just come out flying through a wall?'' V5 13 00017.png|''The heck are they doing there, playing Monopoly?'' ExtraDopingHazel1.png|''NONE OF YOUR CONCERN'' ExtraDopingHazel2.png|''(It's clear that Lightning will be useless)'' ExtraDopingHazel3.png|''(I need Fire...)'' V5 13 00018.png|''I'' ExtraDopingHazel5.png|''NEED'' V5 13 00019.png|''FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRREEEE-'' ExtraDopingHazel7.png|''-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!'' V5 13 00020.png|''(....We're screwed)'' ...............Did they just do what I think they did? Where is Mercury? Where is Emerald? DID THEY JUST SKIP THE ENTIRE FIGHT BETWEEN YANG AND EMERALD, AND RUBY AND MERCURY?! WHERE THESE TWO DEFEATED OFF-SCREEN WITHOUT EVEN GIVING US A SIGN OF WHERE THE HELL THEY WENT?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Seriously, the least they could've done is show Yang and Ruby giving them their final hits and defeating them. Better, much much better, than SKIPPING THE ENTIRE FUCKING FIGHTS. We didn't get to see shit of Yang vs Emerald and barely a bit of Ruby vs Mercury. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS BULLCRAP?! TiredHeroes1.png|''Hey guys, ready for another round?'' TiredHeroes2.png TiredHeroes3.png TiredHeroes4.png|''...Okay nevermind'' TiredHeroes5.png|''Okay, that was pretty manly but stay focused!'' TiredHeroes6.png|''Our friends are almost done. Soon we will-'' TiredHeroes7.png|''AAAAADDDDAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!'' V5 13 00021.png|''Huh?'' V5 13 00022.png|''BLAKE?!'' 2) Furry Warz CavalryIsHere3.png|''....WHO IS THAT?'' CavalryIsHere4.png|''STAND DOWN AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS!'' CavalryIsHere5.png V5 13 00023.png|''SHOOT MY WAIFU AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL!'' CavalryIsHere7.png|''...Heheh....it's so funny'' CavalryIsHere8.png|''I broke my back trying to bring you back to me'' CavalryIsHere9.png|''Only for you to do it yourself!'' CavalryIsHere10.png|''...THIS ISN'T WHAT IS RIGHT FOR THE FAUNUS!'' CavalryIsHere11.png|''STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND WE CAN END THIS PEACEFULLY'' CavalryIsHere12.png|''Ah, not this shit again...'' CavalryIsHere13.png|''Blake, I told you, that Peace crap is useless!'' CavalryIsHere14.png|''Besides, you can't stop us!'' CavalryIsHere15.png|''You're right. I can't...'' V5 13 00024.png|''...But WE can'' V5 13 00025.png|''Look out, bros!'' V5 13 00026.png|''The cavalry's here!'' CavalryIsHere19.png CavalryIsHere20.png|''Wait, WHAT?!'' ................I see that Rooster Teeth found the perfect solution to the question. The perfect solution to the question of how the hell could Blake train an army of people who didn't even want to fight before, and equip them all, and transport them all to Anima, and then transport them all to Haven, in just 2 weeks, not to mention the question of how the hell do they even contact the ship's Captain. The solution? IGNORE IT COMPLETELY. They "just do", no explanations given for ANYTHING, not even a hand-wave of any sort. That's super amateurish. Goddammit Miles, goddammit Kerry. CavalryIsHere21.png|''Over there!'' V5 13 00027.png|''We are ALL brothers and sisters! You cannot stop us!'' CavalryIsHere23.png|''...Mata? Is that you?'' V5 13 00028.png|''Please stop. I don't wanna die'' CavalryIsHere25.png|''Make no mistake, brothers. These are our ENEMIES!'' CavalryIsHere26.png|''And we will NOT let them ruin my-'' CavalryIsHere27.png|''Argh! What now?!'' CavalryIsHere28.png|''TAURUS'' CavalryIsHere29.png|''IS THE MISTRAL POLICE DEPARTMENT'' V5 13 00030.png|''ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ARSON, MURDER, AND EXCESS OF EDGE'' V5 13 00031.png|''YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER PEACEFULLY'' ....Okay, I wasn't really expecting them also bringing the MPD. Still, doesn't explain how- WE INTERRUPT THIS SHOWING-OFF OF THE MENAGERIAN FORCES TO BRING YOU THE FIGHT WE SHOULD'VE SHOWN YOU 2 MINUTES EARLIER CavalryIsHere32.png CavalryIsHere33.png WE INTERRUPT THE FIGHT WE SHOULD'VE SHOWN YOU 2 MINUTES EARLIER TO CONTINUE TO SHOW-OFF THE MENAGERIAN FORCES CavalryIsHere34.png|''...Huh?'' CavalryIsHere35.png V5 13 00032.png CavalryIsHere38.png CavalryIsHere37.png|''About time they showed up'' JauneTheAmplifier23.png|''Hey Shawn...'' JauneTheAmplifier24.png|''What's going on? Right now, I mean'' JauneTheAmplifier25.png|''I don't know. How are you feeling?'' V5 13 00033.png V5 13 00034.png|''Better. Much better'' JauneTheAmplifier28.png|''Keep it up, Golden Boy'' V5 13 00035.png|''How, Blake?! Tell me!'' BoomFail2.png|''How did you do all this?!'' BoomFail3.png|''It's over, Adam. Give up'' BoomFail4.png|''Don't just ignore my question!'' BoomFail5.png BoomFail6.png|''...Alright then. If it's over for me, the King of All Faunus...'' V5 13 00036.png|''...then it's over for ALL FAUNUS!'' BoomFail8.png|''No, stop!'' ....Why are the WF mooks freaking out? They set the bombs on the buildings, and they're all standing far away from said buildings. If they're not far away enough to avoid the blasts, they are still far away enough for said blasts to not be lethal. At worst, whatever fragment of a building comes flying away due to the explosion is what could kill them, and even then the chances are not really that high. Unless Adam covered Haven in atomic bombs or something, but historically Dust Explosions - if not Dust in general - are not that dangerous. Hell, Weiss didn't really end up too badly from being blasted by freaking lava in the face point-blank. BoomFail9.png BoomFail10.png BoomFail10.png|''................'' BoomFail11.png|''........Where's the kaboom?'' BoomFail12.png|''...You guys set the bombs right, right?'' BoomFail13.png|''DUDE, WHAT ARE YA DOIN, BRO? TRYIN' TO GET US ALL KILLED?!'' BoomFail14.png|''Hey, dude, bro, let me tell ya something real quick...'' V5 13 00037.png|''I'M TRYING TO STOP HUMANITY HERE!!!'' BoomFail16.png|''FOR ALLL THAT THEY'VE DONE!!!'' BoomFail17.png|''We sent an expert on terrorism to confirm your terrorist explosives'' BoomFail18.png|''And once we did, she disarmed them'' BoomFail19.png|''Say hello...'' V5 13 00038.png|''To Ilia Amitola'' V5 13 00040.png|''...Ok, um....'' V5 13 00041.png|''Hazel, dude, my bro...what do we do?'' BoomFail23.png|''THIS IS YOUR MESS ADAM...'' V5 13 00042.png|''CLEAN IT YOURSELF'' BoomFail25.png|''And here I was going to name one of my children after you...'' AngreyAdam1.png|''It's over, Adam'' AngreyAdam2.png|''No...no, I won't let it end like this!'' AngreyAdam3.png|''I'M THE KING OF ALL FAUNUS, THE KING DOES AS HE PLEASES!!!'' AngreyAdam4.png|''AAAAAAAAAAAA-'' AngreyAdam5.png|''-AAAAAAAAAAAA-'' AngreyAdam6.png|''-AAAAAAAAAAAA-'' V5 13 00043.png|''AAAAAHHHH!!! ....Oh'' AngreyAdam8.png|''NOOOOOOOOOOO-'' AngreyAdam9.png|''-OOOOOOOOOO-'' V5 13 00044.png|''-OOOOOOOOOOO'' AngreyAdam11.png|''OOOWWW!!!'' AngreyAdam12.png V5 13 00045.png AngreyAdam14.png|''That was.....disappointing'' .................So, after giving us a great fight in the Black Trailer, blocking multiple bullets, one-shotting a giant Spider Tank that shoots Laser Beams, and dismembering the fist-fighter of Team RWBY after beating up Blake in the most casual manner possible.......... ............Adam gets pwned like a little bitch in the most unceremonious, ungraceful, cheap way possible. There's no fight, there's no action, there's nothing. Just Blake evading his slash then suddenly having super reflexes while Adam loses his. Because if he's fast enough to block bullets, he definitely should've been fast enough to at least try to block Blake while she did all she did. It's also bullshit for another reason: We can see the distance Blake moved when she made the clone, and how wide was the arc of Adam's swing. We can thus see clearly that Blake should've totally been hit by the blade as well. Now, if Blake had moved to the other side, or moved up instead of any side, then she would've totally avoided the blade and it looks more believable while still being capable of punching/kicking Adam afterwards. I know, that Adam is one of the hardest characters to take seriously, like Cardin and Tyrian. But the least they could've done is give him a fight. I seriously hope he gets up and gives us at least 1 minute of action. AngreyAdam15.png|''KILLL THEM AAAAAAALLLLLL!!!!!'' WarOfFurries1.png WarOfFurries2.png WarOfFurries3.png V5 13 00046.png WarOfFurries5.png V5 13 00047.png WarOfFurries7.png WarOfFurries8.png WarOfFurries9.png WarOfFurries10.png|''(These guys are imbeciles. Getting beaten up by PEASANTS, of all things)'' WarOfFurries11.png|''AAAAAHHH!!!'' V5 13 00048.png|''WHAT....IS THIS?!'' WarOfFurries13.png|''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!'' V5 13 00049.png|''...What did I just watch?'' RWBYReunited1.png|''AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!'' RWBYReunited2.png RWBYReunited3.png|''WHAT WAS THAT?!'' V5 13 00050.png|''I was that!'' I knew it! I knew she could summon the Queen Lancer. It was expected, if that marathon-of-a-fight didn't push her to her limits and force her to grow, then I don't know what would. ............On the other hand, Hazel got impaled for the most retarded of reasons. >He wants to kill Ozpin, and even impaled himself with more Dust to kick more ass. >Tells Adam that this is none of Hazel's business and he should fix it himself. ....Yet he literally stays to watch for no reason. NO. REASON.'' Why the hell would Hazel ''STAY to watch the WF get their asses kicked, instead of turning around and facing the people he was fighting just a few minutes ago? It makes no sense, it's just plain stupid. All to excuse Hazel being impaled, and if not defeated now then weakened enough to be defeated later. It's total bullshit. If a character is going to get PWNed, then at least don't make them get PWNed because they were freaking STUPID, that's just horrendous writing. RWBYReunited5.png|''Wait, is that...'' RWBYReunited6.png V5 13 00051.png|''....Wait....what?'' RWBYReunited8.png|''.......Yang?'' V5 13 00052.png I assume this is supposed to be an emotional moment for Yang, but.....I can't really take it seriously because of that derpy expression on her face. YangToElevator1.png|''YANG! Don't just stand there, GOOOO!!!'' YangToElevator2.png|''R-Right!'' YangToElevator3.png YangToElevator4.png|''NOOOOOOOO'' YangToElevator5.png|''I got her!'' V5 13 00053.png YangToElevator7.png|''YOU BASTARD PIECE OF-'' YangToElevator8.png|''(No. Remember dad's teachings)'' YangToElevator9.png|''(Punching is not always the only answer)'' V5 13 00054.png YangToElevator11.png YangToElevator12.png V5 13 00055.png YangToElevator14.png|''You wanna get to her?'' YangToElevator15.png .............And here we have even more examples of things only happening because the characters are fucking stupid, which hurts even more because it's consecutive. Again. Why the hell did Emerald lunge herself at Yang like that? SHE HAS FUCKING CHAIN-SICKLES, SHE EVEN MANAGED TO GRAB RUBY IN MIDDAIR 2 EPISODES AGO. Soooo, WHY THE HELL DID SHE NOT USE THOSE GODDAMN CHAIN-SICKLES TO CATCH YANG?! Goddammit, there's so many things wrong in this episode even leaving aside any technical problems, that it's not even funny. They just get worse and worse. Speaking of technical problems, I found an inconsistency. First, Merc grabs Yang's hand. When Merc and Emerald first run towards Yang, he has the arm, but in the next shot when Yang's about to jump into the elevator, Merc doesn't have Yang's arm, in fact it's nowhere to be seen. Yet in the next shot, he has it again. It's not the most egregious thing in this Volume, but still. It's quite noticeable, just look at the pics. RWBYReunited10.png RWBYReunited11.png RWBYReunited12.png RWBYReunited13.png ........................Wow. What a heart-moving reunion that was................ I mean, seriously, I expected their reunion to be on at least a similar emotional line as Yang and Weiss's reunion, complete with hugs and tears and etc. Optimistically, on the same emotional line as Ruby's reunion with Yang and Weiss, with hugs, tears, and everyone showing a happy face. ...........But here, she just....arrives, mentions Yang's name because apparently she doesn't care about Ruby or Weiss, then she just stands there before leaving without a single word, we don't even see any good facial reactions. It's........it's like she wasn't even there, you could cut out that scene entirely and I bet nothing would change. 3) Haven's Grandest Catfight V5 13 00057.png MaidenFight2.png|''So Vernal was just a decoy all along...'' MaidenFight3.png|''The last Spring Maiden must have trusted you a great deal...'' MaidenFight4.png|''What an idiot'' MaidenFight5.png|''Shut it!'' MaidenFight6.png MaidenFight7.png V5 13 00058.png MaidenFight9.png MaidenFight10.png MaidenFight11.png MaidenFight12.png MaidenFight13.png Mmmm.......I have high hopes for this fight since it's a Maiden vs Maiden fight and both fighters are also experienced and skilled. The episode overall has felt pretty fast-paced for me, and if a fight involves 2 Maidens, that means there should be a lot of flash too. This fight (hopefully) might be on the same line as the fights were in the original 3 Volumes: Fast, exciting, cool, impressive, entertaining. That said, I 2 wonder about 2 things here: 1) Cinder says "the last Spring Maiden must have trusted you a great deal". But, why is she assuming the last Spring Maiden even trusted Raven? Better said, why is she assuming all that based solely on Vernal being a decoy? I mean, there's always the perfectly-possible possibility that Raven the Bandit, raised in a Bandit Tribe, just killed the last Spring Maiden just like how Cinder killed the last Fall Maiden. Nothing to do with trust. 2) Raven's weapon. More exactly, the sheath. It fired off her sword, quite fast at that...........Now let's look back to the Black Trailer, where Adam does literally exactly the same thing against the AK: He fires off his blade with the sheath. Both this fight and that one start that way, in fact. It feels extremely conspicuous at this point. Both have the same color schemes, both have a Grimm Mask, the weapons are very similar, and now this....literally the same technique to start a fight. It's way too conspicuous. MaidenFight14.png MaidenFight15.png MaidenFight16.png MaidenFight17.png MaidenFight18.png V5 13 00059.png MaidenFight20.png MaidenFight21.png MaidenFight22.png V5 13 00060.png MaidenFight24.png MaidenFight25.png MaidenFight26.png ..........Did Cinder just fart? ...Did Cinder Fall, of all people, just fart? That's........seriously the last thing I expected her to do. Then again, this isn't Cinder, this is Tyrian possessing Cinder. Just look at those extremely-overboard psycho-faces she's doing once again. .......................Wait, of course! I'm ashamed I didn't think of this sooner: The Grimmbug inside her. Back in Vol.1-3, the Grimmbug only absorbed a part of the Maiden powers and was more or less harmless, even after getting the rest of the powers. After she was Silver Blasted, not only was she notably weakened to the point it apparently hurt her to even speak a syllable, she apparently had lost control of the Grimmbug and had to put it under control again. After she gained more control over the Maiden powers and the Grimmbug, while initially serious back in V4's finale and V5E2, in every episode after that she's an entitled asshole once again, and ever since the Battle of Haven began she's been on overdrive in that regard. ......So, what if the Grimmbug has something to do with that? Basically, my idea here is 2 things: 1) The Grimmbug absorbed the Maiden Powers before fusing with Cinder. Thus, Cinder herself doesn't exactly have the powers, the bug does, and Cinder needs to keep the Grimmbug under control to use them with decent effectiveness. 2) The more and more the Grimmbug fuses with Cinder, the more the negative parts of her personality grow, making her more and more of a crazy asshole until she reaches and eventually surpases Tyrian. Also, though completely unrelated to the previous theory, that Nuckegeist arm of hers. Maybe it comes from the Grimmbug itself, one way or another, instead of being given to her via some....Magic Grimm Surgery or something. But hey, that's Just a Theory, A RWBY Theory, thanks for reading. .............Speaking of Tyrian, where the fuck is he? We were never shown Watts giving him his new tail, he hasn't even been mentioned since episode 2. I hope Miles still has the basic decency of following the principle of Chevkovs Gun. V5 13 00062.png MaidenFight27.png MaidenFight28.png MaidenFight29.png MaidenFight30.png MaidenFight31.png MaidenFight32.png MaidenFight33.png MaidenFight34.png MaidenFight35.png V5 13 00064.png MaidenFight36.png MaidenFight37.png MaidenFight38.png MaidenFight39.png MaidenFight40.png Huh.....that's weird. Raven dashes at Cinder twice. The way she does it look like she's just lunging at her at practically-super speed - which in itself isn't abnormal - but it's one thing, to move at super speed, and it's another to seemingly become a wisp while at it. Raven herself literally disappears, and in her place there's just an orb of light smaller than her head, and there's no real explanation for what it is. Maybe Raven has more magic than just the Maiden powers. Or maybe Maidens can do much more than just control the elements. MaidenFight41.png MaidenFight42.png MaidenFight43.png MaidenFight44.png MaidenFight45.png MaidenFight46.png MaidenFight48.png MaidenFight49.png MaidenFight50.png MaidenFight51.png MaidenFight52.png MaidenFight53.png MaidenFight54.png MaidenFight55.png MaidenFight56.png V5 13 00065.png MaidenFight57.png V5 13 00066.png MaidenFight59.png|''AAAHHH!!! My arm!'' V5 13 00067.png|''Your Aura cannot protect that Grimmy arm of yours'' Mmmm.....this might support my previous theory. No matter how much Aura Cinder has, her arm is unprotected (Makes me wonder why she doesn't, say, make armor for it or something). It could be because it's not Cinder's arm, it's the Grimmbug's arm. It's technically the limb of a different body, and a Grimm at that which has no Soul. This might also explain why Cinder uses it so little; since it belongs to the Grimmbug, Cinder can't just use it like her normal arm, she must command the Grimmbug to use it. So her fancy Nuckegeist arm is little more than a glorified wacky inflatable tube dog. MaidenPause1.png|''You bastard...'' MaidenPause2.png|''Do you have any idea what you've done?!'' MaidenPause3.png|''Don't blame me. Blame physics'' MaidenPause4.png|''Besides, who turned herself into a monster just for power?'' MaidenPause5.png MaidenPause6.png MaidenPause7.png|''As if you were any better'' MaidenPause8.png Maiden2ndRound1.png Maiden2ndRound2.png Maiden2ndRound3.png Maiden2ndRound4.png Maiden2ndRound5.png Maiden2ndRound6.png Maiden2ndRound7.png Maiden2ndRound8.png Maiden2ndRound9.png Maiden2ndRound10.png Maiden2ndRound11.png Maiden2ndRound12.png Maiden2ndRound13.png Maiden2ndRound14.png Maiden2ndRound15.png Maiden2ndRound16.png Maiden2ndRound17.png Maiden2ndRound18.png Maiden2ndRound19.png Maiden2ndRound20.png Maiden2ndRound21.png Maiden2ndRound22.png Maiden2ndRound23.png Maiden2ndRound24.png V5 13 00070.png Maiden2ndRound25.png V5 13 00071.png Maiden2ndRound27.png V5 13 00072.png Maiden2ndRound29.png Maiden2ndRound30.png I have to say, so far the fight has just been about 1 minute in the episode, and yet it's already my favorite fight so far. It just...does nearly everything right. Everything I wanted, everything I asked for all this time, is here. Well, except the cool song with lyrics and everything. Explains why I went overboard with the images. Just this part of section 3 is more than 100 images. Hopefully it won't disappoint me. Cinderella vs Rabenmutter Pt.2 V5 13 00073.png MaidenPause10.png MaidenPause11.png MaidenPause12.png MaidenPause13.png Maiden2ndRound31.png Maiden2ndRound32.png Maiden2ndRound33.png Wait....it just striked me. Yang is going down there. Assuming Raven kills Cinder, the powers would leave her (probably; her circumstances are not normal), and go to some random....or whoever is in her mind at the moment. Raven, however, is not only a Maiden already, she's too old, she's barely 40 if not older. But if Yang arrives at the last minute, she would surely catch both of their attention....meaning that Cinder's last thought right before she dies, would be Yang. ...................Yang could end up becoming the Fall Maiden. .....................................Mmmmm.....I do wonder though. Would it be bad? Ruby is a SEW (most definitely not the "simple soul" Ozpin mentioned in V1E1); Weiss is the ex-heiress of a huge Dust-trading company and her family has a unique Semblance; Blake is an ex-terrorist and literally the princess of Menagerie. Yang......it's pretty much the Jaune of her team in this regard. She's got nothing really special. Sure, her real mother was a Bandit, and parental abandonment doesn't happen to everyone, but compared to everyone else on the team, even Ruby? Yang is pretty mundane. On one hand, making Yang the Spring Maiden would make Yang special like the others. On the other hand, making Yang special would end up making her less special because then she's special like everyone else on her Team. Basically, it's like if you had an RPG team. A Necromancer, a Druid, a Sorcerer, and a Warrior. The Warrior is the only one who does not use magic, and while he's more normal, his normality compared to his team ends up making the Warrior unique and thus interesting. But if the Warrior becomes a Magic Knight, then....he uses magic, like everyone else on the team, and thus loses his charm, stops being unique and becomes less interesting. I feel that's what would happen if Yang was made the Spring Maiden. And as such, I wish it doesn't happen. I wish Yang remains "normal". She might get stronger, she might become a renowned badass, but in the end I want her to remain "normal". Not a Maiden, not a member of some super-rare unique group, no unique Semblances, not a King or Chief or etc. Just a normal, if skilled, Huntress. V5 13 00074.png Maiden2ndRound35.png Maiden2ndRound36.png Maiden2ndRound37.png Maiden2ndRound38.png Maiden2ndRound39.png Maiden2ndRound40.png Maiden2ndRound41.png Maiden2ndRound42.png Maiden2ndRound43.png Maiden2ndRound44.png Maiden2ndRound45.png ..........Wait a minute. Why are Cinder's slashes grey? She's making the exact same weapons....in fact, everytime she makes weapons they are more and more Fire and less and less Glass. Thus, more orange than the previous ones. So why are the slashes grey instead of orange? Was this an animation error? They become orange like a split-second later though, at least some of them. Maiden2ndRound46.png Maiden2ndRound47.png V5 13 00078.png Maiden2ndRound49.png Maiden2ndRound50.png Maiden2ndRound51.png Maiden2ndRound52.png Maiden2ndRound53.png Maiden2ndRound54.png Maiden2ndRound55.png Maiden2ndRound56.png Maiden2ndRound57.png Maiden2ndRound58.png Maiden2ndRound59.png Maiden2ndRound60.png Maiden2ndRound61.png V5 13 00081.png Maiden2ndRound63.png Maiden2ndRound64.png V5 13 00082.png Maiden2ndRound66.png Maiden2ndRound67.png Maiden2ndRound71.png Maiden2ndRound68.png Maiden2ndRound72.png Maiden2ndRound69.png Maiden2ndRound73.png Maiden2ndRound70.png Maiden2ndRound74.png Maiden2ndRound75.png V5 13 00085.png Maiden2ndRound77.png Maiden2ndRound78.png Maiden2ndRound79.png V5 13 00083.png V5 13 00084.png Maiden2ndRound83.png Maiden2ndRound80.png Maiden2ndRound84.png Maiden2ndRound81.png V5 13 00088.png V5 13 00086.png Maiden2ndRound86.png V5 13 00089.png Maiden2ndRound88.png ..........Oh my god, it's finally over? That shit was intense! This is exactly how this Volume's fights should've been. It's got the flash and speed Yang's short promised, and the spectacle and visuals Weiss's short promised. If this Volume's fights had even 1/5 of the quality of this chunk of the fight alone, of that 1-so minute alone, my opinion of this Volume would've been massively different. It actually makes me feel like they wasted their entire budget on this fight. Explains why the previous fights were so lackluster compared even to Vol.4's, and why they had to take shortcuts with the episodes at times (like using 2D backgrounds and characters to show Mistral in V5E1). 4) ...Nope. THE RIDE NEVER ENDS MoreMaidenFight1.png|Anti-Upskirting Technology failure V5 13 00090.png|''Woah, is this an earthquake?!'' MoreMaidenFight4.png|''Ah great...'' MoreMaidenFight5.png V5 13 00092.png V5 13 00091.png MoreMaidenFight8.png|''Good job Cinder. Now-'' MoreMaidenFight9.png|''SHUT UP!'' MoreMaidenFight10.png|''Hey!'' MoreMaidenFight11.png V5 13 00093.png MoreMaidenFight13.png MoreMaidenFight14.png V5 13 00094.png MoreMaidenFight16.png MoreMaidenFight17.png|''(...I got a plan)'' V5 13 00095.png MoreMaidenFight20.png V5 13 00096.png|''Hey!'' MoreMaidenFight22.png|''Don't rip me off!'' MoreMaidenFight23.png MoreMaidenFight24.png|''Oh crap'' V5 13 00097.png MoreMaidenFight25.png MoreMaidenFight26.png V5 13 00098.png MoreMaidenFight28.png MoreMaidenFight29.png MoreMaidenFight30.png MoreMaidenFight31.png MoreMaidenFight32.png MoreMaidenFight33.png .............Ok, now I'm starting to wonder something. Raven knows Cinder's arm is not protected by her Aura. She even pointed it out and mocked her for it. So....how come Raven seemingly makes no attempts to just cut off her arm then? She was ingenious and pragmatic enough to use Cinder's own trick against her. You'd think she would also be pragmatic enough to cut off the enemy's limb that can't be protected against damage unless Cinder herself blocks the attack. I mean, why not just do it? It's not like the fight would be more dull, Cinder was able to put up a fight with just 1 arm, and in fact she has barely used that Grimm arm in this entire fight, aside from dual wielding. MoreMaidenFight34.png MoreMaidenFight35.png MoreMaidenFight36.png MoreMaidenFight37.png MoreMaidenFight38.png MoreMaidenFight39.png MoreMaidenFight40.png MoreMaidenFight41.png V5 13 00100.png MoreMaidenFight42.png MoreMaidenFight43.png MoreMaidenFight44.png MoreMaidenFight45.png V5 13 00101.png MoreMaidenFight48.png V5 13 00102.png MoreMaidenFight50.png MoreMaidenFight51.png MoreMaidenFight52.png MoreMaidenFight53.png MoreMaidenFight54.png MoreMaidenFight55.png MoreMaidenFight56.png MoreMaidenFight57.png MoreMaidenFight58.png MoreMaidenFight59.png V5 13 00105.png MoreMaidenFight60.png MoreMaidenFight61.png V5 13 00106.png MoreMaidenFight63.png Holy fucking shit that neck. She must've taken lessons from Qrow. On a more serious note, I apologize for the number of images. I'm perfectly sure I broke my old record by more than 100, and I'm aware it's excessive, but I love this fight so much I cannot resist myself. At least I'll separate it into parts for easy searching... Such a marathon of a fight... ...Well, actually, it's like 3 minutes long by this point, which is long but I don't think it's as long as the Nuckelavee fight which took...what, the whole episode?. 50 times better though. MoreMaidenFight64.png MoreMaidenFight65.png V5 13 00107.png V5 13 00108.png V5 13 00109.png ........Is it over? I don't know if I should be happy or sad if it is over. MaidenFightEnd1.png|''Had enough, Cinderella?'' MaidenFightEnd2.png|''I HATE YOU!!!'' MaidenFightEnd3.png|''If you really want to be so strong, perhaps you should learn to watch your back'' MaidenFightEnd4.png|''I told you to not mock my-'' MaidenFightEnd5.png|''Wait, back?'' MaidenFightEnd6.png MaidenFightEnd7.png .....Wait, how the fuck is Vernal not dead yet? HOW? HOW?! Her Aura was down and even if it wasn't she was lying on the ground while giant rocks fell all over the Vault's floor. Rocks that, each one alone, is like 1/5 of said floor in radius alone. And if they didn't fall on her directly, they shattered and the fragments - each one of which was quite big - should've fallen on her. ..........No. Noooo. Nooooooo, why are you doing this, Miles?! WHY?! The episode was getting good, you were finally delivering on the promises made last year! YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO SAVING THIS EPISODE!'' WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY?????!!!!!!'' V5 13 00111.png V5 13 00112.png MaidenFightEnd9.png MaidenFightEnd10.png|''Is that all? How sa-'' MaidenFightEnd11.png|''Didn't you hear me?'' MaidenFightEnd12.png|''Learn to...'' MaidenFightEnd13.png|''…WATCH YOUR BACK!'' MaidenFightEnd14.png MaidenFightEnd15.png V5 13 00114.png .........I guess now we know why she is the Fall Maiden. (I regret nothing) That said, I'm 97% sure this is a Disney reference. Let me explain: 1) Cinder alludes to Cinderella, who is also a Disney Princess. 2) As this trope explains, Disney Villains tend to be defeated by falling into the abyss, or at least into something. (Aside from avoiding showing death on-screen, it also leaves open the possibility of the villain coming back for a sequel if the writers wanted) 3) Cinder is a Villain. As a character whose allusion is also a Disney character, and as a Villain at the same time, it is only fitting that her death would be like something Disney would do. It even works well with the "Fairy Tales" theme Monty had with RWBY (even if said theme is....not really that present in RWBY). MaidenFightEnd17.png|''Oh, you're not getting such a slap on the wrist'' V5 13 00115.png MaidenFightEnd19.png MaidenFightEnd20.png V5 13 00116.png MaidenFightEnd21.png MaidenFightEnd22.png ............................Wait. Raven could freeze things from range without throwing anything? ..............RAVEN COULD FREEZE THINGS FROM RANGE WITHOUT THROWNG ANYTHING?! THEN WHY THE HELL DID SHE NOT USE IT, EVER, AT ANY MOMENT DURING THAT ENTIRE MARATHON OF A FIGHT?!?! Goddammit, the fight was so good and now that it's over the episode is back to being terrrrible. It doesn't even bother with consistency anymore. Goddammit Miles. MaidenFightEnd23.png|''Finally, it's over'' MaidenFightEnd24.png|''Thanks for doing your job, Vernie'' V5 13 00117.png|Happy to help MaidenFightEnd26.png|''Now get some rest. You deserve it'' ....Oh, so now she's dead. I can't believe this shit. They expect me to believe the took a Grimm claw to the stomach doing unknown but still lethal amounts of internal damage......then took tons of giant rocks falling multiple meters from above, which fragmented into pieces that also hit her...... ....And yet she had enough life in her to distract Cinder after all that.'' And then she died. ...............My suspension of disbelief on that was broken the moment you showed giant rocks falling onto the room's floor. With all the damage Vernal had received - hell, she was even unconscious - I just cannot believe such a thing. RavenAndRelic1.png RavenAndRelic2.png RavenAndRelic3.png V5 13 00119.png RavenAndRelic5.png ....Aside from the last one, which was kind of a lucky frameshot, I have to say, Raven looks quite devastated (of course, being Raven, it's hard to say if she truly is and how much). Especially as I saw the episode at 0.5x speed. Trust me, the slow-mo makes the sadness in the air quite bigger. RavenAndRelic6.png|''I put my hand on it... RavenAndRelic8.png|....................... RavenAndRelic7.png|''...Don't tell me that bitch-'' V5 13 00120.png|''Oh, it did something'' RavenAndRelic10.png|''Still not opening though'' RavenAndRelic11.png|''Oh, wait, it is'' RavenAndRelic12.png|''...Alright'' V5 13 00121.png|''Let's see what's in...'' RavenAndRelic14.png|''...side...'' RavenAndRelic15.png ..............................Ozpin has a lot of freetime. More seriously, this is quite grand. It feels very familiar to the Great Doors from Fable; it looks like a giant fancy old door (with a giant talking head in their case), and once you manage to open it, it leads to a strange new place. In Fable 1 they weren't really mindblowing. Some secret area that you would perfectly believe would be in that place. ...Starting from Fable 2, however, these secret areas are quite.....strange. >A beautiful house with a small ranch...with a sky that seems to be going on fast-forward in an endless evening. >A winter lodge that looks pretty, but once you enter it flashes and reveals tons of torture devices and skeletons everywhere. >A strange place in sepia, everywhere, filled with objects of all sorts, like statues and houses......lots of things from different areas, put together in a disorganized manner. >A.....planet. It's an empty hill on some strange moon-like planet, with some weird device that changes the background for a completely different place when you use it. Understandably, they're quite eldritch at times. And so is this giant desert. A giant desert with an open sky behind a door located tons of meters underground, in a city located in a mountain (or was it a cliff?), in one of the greenest areas of Mistral far away from it's deserts. I have to admit, a room like this (can we call it a room?) surprises me, I expected something smaller. ....Sadly, too little too late to save the ep. V5 13 00122.png|''And there's the relic'' RavenAndRelic17.png|''Let's get this over with and go home'' RavenAndRelic18.png RavenAndRelic19.png|''boom'' RavenAndRelic20.png|''What now?!'' V5 13 00123.png|''....Oh'' RavenAndRelic22.png|''It's you...'' V5 13 00124.png|''...Dang'' I see Yang didn't end up becoming a Maiden. Thank goodness... Conclusions Before I say anything, I want to ask....how fast was the episode when you saw it? I saw the episode through a bootleg website, so it might've been different, though generally they are the same as in RT's website (with a better videoplayer). The episode entirely, the entire episode, felt fast. Now, I know I've been practically preaching that the fights should be faster. And the Raven vs Cinder fight was quite fast. But I'm not talking about the fight, I'm talking about the '''entire' episode''. Everything. Including the dialogue. Watching the ep at normal speed, it felt like everyone was saying their lines as fas as possible. In fact, they spoke so fast that I had to put it at times at 0.75x speed, for them to actually sound natural and normal. Of all things I could hate the episode for that one ranks at the bottom, personally, but it did feel very weird. It kind of hurt the emotional delivery at some points. ---- Okay, now that that's said, let me give my actual conclusions of the episode.... IT WAS HORRIBLE. There are so many things wrong in this episode on the writing level alone, that I have no idea where to begin and where to end. ---- Let's start with the good stuff: Raven vs Cinder and the Vault. The Vault, I already gave my thoughts on it. Honestly, it is impressive, it would've blown my mind if I had never played Fable in my life. That said....strange that Haven's Vault has a Desert. Makes you wonder what the other Vaults have, since they definitely don't have to match the area they are located in. Maybe Beacon's is a snowland? Atlas's is a space station? Vacuo's is under or on the surface of the sea? Haven's Vault has given us our first impression, and as the budget grows it should be expected that the other Vaults are much more.....strange. Now, as for Raven vs Cinder.....it is the best fight in this entire Volume, hands down, and if you say otherwise I will fight you on the side of the street. I have my complains there, I noticed mistakes here and there like how the blade's swings's visual effects were often not even close to the blades in orientation. It also had some distant shots that weren't necesary, and personally the 2nd part is not as good as the first. But, in an overall sense? This is what every fight in this Volume should've been, it's excellent. The flash, the speed, the action, the excitement, the camera angles, for like 97% of the fight everything is done right. IT EVEN HAS AN ACTUAL SONG WITH ACTUAL LYRICS! I have no idea who or whos made this fight, but whoever guy or guys did it, they deserve a big cake. Not a cheap, simple cake. A Spongey, Delicious Chocolate Cake. They deserve it. ---- Also, a fancy thing: Raven used Dust Blades. And we found out they're not simple blades coated/infused with Dust. They are actual Dust Crystals. They even shatter like one, and sound just like one shattering (though maybe that was the glass of Cinder's weapons). You might wonder, "but why?". I mean, they're crystals, not steel or anything. But then again, we got Cinder being perfectly capable of fighting with obsidian swords despite those being very damn fragile, she even parries an actual 2H sword with it with no problem. We've seen Roman throw a Fire Dust Crystal quite some distance without breaking it. Dust Crystals used as a Dust Blade doesn't sound too unbelievable, though they're definitely not as tough as an actual steel sword. ...Then again Raven was fighting another Maiden and Maidens are powerful, so it's not a good way to measure them. ---- Now, the bad parts......just about everything else. Okay, not absolutely everything else. The scene from Raven closing Vernal's eyes and walking towards the door was pretty good by sheer facial expresions alone and the scene afterwards is just fine. So.........everything before that part, aside from the Raven vs Cinder fight. There are a lot of things to complain about in this episode. 1) Characters being uncharacteristically stupid, doing things they never would've done and have never done before. Such as: >Emerald throwing herself to stop Yang instead of just using her chain sickles on her like she used them on Ruby. >Mercury throwing a punch at Ruby instead of a kick. This despite Mercury's fighting style being 100% Kick-based. They had absolutely no reason to do that. But they did, because the show demands it. 2) Characters's abilities being completely ignored and forgotten. Such as: >Adam misses his hit on Blake, and gets pwned in Slow-mo. Despite how, based on the speed he showed in the entire show since his first appearance (fast enough to block freaking bullets), he should've had enough speed and reflex to at least try to block Blake's attack. >Nora gets her head grabbed by Hazel's lightning hand and gets shocked. SHOCKED, with convulsions included, despite having a Semblance that makes her absorb electricity with no harm, including a LIGHTNING BOLT. >Raven never freezes Cinder instantly during the fight, or even tries. The only time she freezes her, she throws a ball at her first, and only freezes her feet. Yet she shortly shows afterwards that she could freeze her entirely with no need to throw anything even after taking quite a beating. This is the worst since this ability is shown in this very episode, after the fight. 3) Characters being just plain stupid. >Hazel was thrown through a wall by Nora. Ruby and Yang are fighting Merc and Em. Next shot inside, everyone is tired and Jaune is still healing Weiss, while Mercury and Emerald are nowhere in sight and even less doing anything. It's like they just.....decided to stop fighting and give them a rest, for whatever reason. Which doesn't sound in-character for either of them, especially not Mercury. >Hazel, again. After doping with Fire Dust, he tells Adam to deal with his own mess. And then he just....stays to watch for entire minutes, completely ignoring the people he was fighting just a few minutes ago with full intent to kill. Cue giant stinger to the belly. >Carrying over from the previous episode: RNJR sees that Hazel has Lightning punches. They know Nora absorbs electricity. They send Ren to deal with Hazel instead of Nora. Cue Ren getting KOd in like 10 seconds. Something completely retarded, done purely just for "DRAMA" with no regard for trying to make it make sense. 4) Wasted oportunities or just plain bad writing. >No explanation of any sort, not even a hand-wave, is given to explain how Blake managed to get an island's worth of people from Menagerie to Anima and then to Haven, '''in just 2 weeks', while also training them well enough to fight terrorists, not to mention making equipment for every single one of them while at it''. Hell, how did they even contact the ship's captain? They could've at least just said "Corsac helped us". >Blake enters the room where RWY is fighting. She only mentions Yang's name because apparently Ruby and Weiss don't exist (you'd think she would be astonished that Weiss is out of her home at all considering who her father is). Aside from a derpy face from Yang, no one does anything, and then she just leaves without a word. Did you expect some emotional moment? Me too, but apparently they couldn't be bothered. >''Completely leaving out 99% of Yang and Ruby's fight with Merc and Emerald. We saw some snips of Ruby fighting, but we didn't see Yang do shit. Which makes her feel quite like a loser; we haven't seen her fight at all, and when we do she gets her ass kicked. Which makes the implications that she might fight her mother in the next episode, ''with 1 arm, look........well, if they do fight it's gonna be a combination of Weiss getting Javelined and Merc trying to punch Ruby. All of this? It's not even all of the messed-up stuff in this episode, probably not even half. ---- Overall, this episode is a mess. It's rushed like hell, it's got tons of problems....I actually seriously wonder if it's worse than Known By It's Song. I mean, that episode's flaw was that like 90% of it is just wasted time, but aside from that, it's a just-fine episode, not the best but it's not so overly-filled with horrendous mistakes (though it does have THE most horrendous shot inconsistency in the entire Volume). This one, meanwhile, isn't a waste of time in terms of story, and it has a cool entertaining fight and an interesting moment with the Vault. But it's horrendously written to the extent that it's just sad. At the very least it's more fun to watch. But if you ask me, it's overall quality is worse than Known By It's Song. ---- Speaking of song....I didn't really like Swann Song. It's the way the lyrics are sung, it just doesn't feel good for my ears. ......It did sound rather similar to When It Falls, though. Maybe that's why. FUNNY V5E13 PICS!!! :D ...Dude, there are already too many pics here, don't you think there's more than enough? Category:Blog posts